Way of Friendship, Honor and Love
by ChenChong91
Summary: Yukimura Sanada and Kunoichi stood against Tokugawa forces at Osaka castle. Introducing Kaihime into this story. A Samurai Warriors 2 and 3 one shot. The heroes and heroines fought on.


Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors doesn't belong to me as Koei and Omega Force do.

Author Note: This is a one shot fanfic about the final battle of Osaka Castle. Masamune Date, Ieysau Tokugawa and Ina are on the Tokugawa army side while Nene, Kaihime, Kunoichi, Yukimura Sanada are on Toyotomi side. Kanetesgu Naoe is on Tokugawa army side. Keiji Maeda will arrive to aid Kanetsegu. Yukimura will be severely injured in the end (Kunoichi will commit suicide but be stopped by Kaihime and Nene)

Yukimura Sanada stood the castle grounds of Osaka Castle. He looked through the window of the audience room of the castle interior and saw Hideyori panicking. The Tokugawa forces are attacking the castle as they speak. This is no time to panic…Yukimura thought as he whistled for his white steed, Moon Child.

Kunoichi, representative of the Sanada Ten Braves, leapt down from a nearby tree. Her eyes filled with warm tears. Yukimura ignored her and avoided looking at her. Kunoichi could not hold it any long as she tried to hold Yukimura's hand but with one swipe of his Cross Spear, she broke hold of his hand and dodged it.

"Lord Yukimura…please…" cried Kunoichi.

"I am sorry, Kunoichi. This is my duty as a way of samurai…" said Yukimura sternly.

"But you don't have to fight for this pointless battle! It doesn't has to be this way. You could die…" Kunoichi was interrupted by Yukimura's spear to her neck.

He then turned his spear and pointed toward Kaihime, one of Hideyoshi's late wives and Nene, Hideyoshi's first wife, who are walking toward them.

"See…They are fighting hard. You should as well." Yukimura then turned to ride on his white horse and left the castle ground, charging alone toward the battlefield.

"Yes…Yukimura…My love…" said Kunoichi.

"Cheer up! Kunoichi!" said Kaihime cheerfully even though the Toyotomi forces were fighting a losing battle. She actually thought that to try to fight and even win a losing battle is quite interesting to her. She remembered the days she fought with the Toyotomi on Hojo side. She was taken as prisoner, bound with ropes. But Mitsunari Ishida, the one who defeated her smiled at her while Nene untied her and both made friends with her. She married Hideyoshi but she was willing though.

"That's right. Lord Yukimura would choose to live if he tries his best!" cheered Nene as she patted on Kunoichi's head like a mother does to a daughter. Nene is the first wife of Hideyoshi. She is infertile as rumor said…But some people claimed that Hideyoshi is the one who is infertile seeing he has a lot of women in his life. Nene at first is jealous of Kaihime taking her spotlight but chose to accept her as she respected her warrior spirt. She at first wanted to join the Tokugawa side but she grew to love Hideyori as her own child and could not bear to fight him, as his own mother.

Hideyori looked at the three women before deciding his own resolution. He will surrender…for his retainers' sake and submit to the will of the Tokugawa, but not without fight first! He pulled out his Katana and shouted to his retainers.

"Glory to the Toyotomi! This is…the best choice!"

The Three ladies bowed toward the Toyotomi lord and headed to the battlefield as well. Kaihime rode on her horse while Nene and Kunoichi disappeared into the air as they used ninjutsu to teleport onto the battlefield.

Yukimura swung his spear, blood smearing all over his clothes and spear as he wiped them off with his hand. He leapt off his horse as he continued to fight after he whistled his horse to ride to safety. Kunoichi appeared by his side and started to kill some soldiers using her twin daggers.

"Why do you join me…This is a pointless battle as you said." Yukimura growled as he slays more.

"Because…I..Lo…love to be your ninja!" said Kunoichi as she tried to be cheerful and fought on.

The two teared through the battlefield as Ieyasu Tokugawa watched from his seat in the main camp. He rubbed his chin and called for his officers.

"Ina…stop Yukimura and his ninja. Hanzo, I regret this but…Take out Nene and Kai." Ordered Ieysau as he waved his cannon spear. "We shall build a new world, one that rivaled Lord Hideyoshi and Nobunaga…"

"Yes, as you command, my lord." Said both Ina and Hanzo Hattori as they headed toward their mission location.

Hanzo noticed someone fighting with a unique weapon, a sword whip. How interesting, he thought. He disappeared into darkness and reappeared behind Kai's back.

"The shadow shall consume you…" said Hanzo as he disappeared before Kai struck.

"Huh?!" exclaimed Kai. "A Iga Ninja? How interesting!"

Kai threw a torrent wave at Hanzo, who disappeared with a black smoke and reappeared in front of her after the torrent is gone. He threw some shruikens at her. Kai blocked them with ease and sent the last one flying to Hanzo's face…and it struck!

"I did it! A Iga ninja is slain!" said Kai proudly.

Hanzo reappeared behind Kai and was about to strike her down by suddenly attacked her legs and tripped her down with a swipe of his chain blade. He then used Iga ninjutsu to summon black ropes to tie Kaihime's body and arms behind her back.

"Grrr…Dirty lowly scum!" screamed Kai as she is being bound.

"Die…" muttered Hanzo slowly…as he reached for his blade…

"No…ah!" cried Kai as she is scared of death, at least not now while she is so pretty! She closed her eyes in shock to open them later…to see Nene standing in front of her.

"Don't do this to her, Hanzo, my friend…" said Nene as Hanzo and she remembered that they used to fight together at Iga's escape battle from Mitsuhide Akechi and they fought and survived the battle of Odawara castle, even with Kotaro's assasult.

"…No…" said Hanzo as he attacked Nene. Nene then put her twin blade together to form a large shuriken and struck at Hanzo with double swipe. Hanzo blocked the first with east and dodge the next one. He then went puff in smoke, as Nene coughed as she inhaled the black air into her nose. Hanzo then tripped her using a sliding kick at her legs. He then pulled out another ninjutsu and tied up Nene in similar way but with chains this time.

"Aww…I lost…do with us as you wish then." Said Nene cheerfully as she is too optimistic.

"What the heck are you saying? We can't die here…" said Kai as she is disappointed with Nene's lack of struggle.

"I cannot…" said Hanzo as he shed a tear. Nene saw it but Hanzo quickly wiped it off before Kai noticed and laughed at him. "Cannot…kill a friend. Surrender…"

"…" was Nene's silent reply as Kaihime tossed and turned in her bonds.

The cannon on Tokugawa side fired at Osaka castle as troops of Tokugawa poured in like waves of flames spreading across the ground. They found no one in the audience hall.

"Hideyori has escaped! Find and slay him!" shouted the soldier.

"I am here, dear mothers." Said Hideyori as he walked and pointed his sword at Hanzo.

"Die…" said Hanzo as he turned to look at Hideyori.

Hideyori smiled and with one swipe of his katana, he sliced his own throat as he lay on the ground…

"Goodbye…" said Hideyori as he lay dead, for he refused to surrender till the end.

"Mission accomplished…" said Hanzo. Nene then used her own ninjutsu to slice open her bonds and Kai's with wind wave slash. They rushed to Hideyori side as Hanzo disappeared, probably returning back to Ieyasu Tokugawa.

"No…Hideyori…" cried both the women as they closed his eyes… They later decided to surrender and submit to the Tokugawa.

Meanwhile…

Ina appeared before Kunoichi as Yukimura went on far ahead.

"Kunoichi…surrender and you don't have to die with Yukimura!" pleaded Ina.

"No…I will be with him no matter what." Said Kunoichi as she readied her blades.

"I see…like myself with Lord Nobuyuki." Said Ina as she mentioned her husband and Yukimura's brother.

She aimed and fired arrows at Kunoichi who blocked and deflected them and sent last three arrows at her back. Ina grabbed them and fired them again with one hand, only to realize Yukimura jumping in the air and slammed his spear into the ground, creating a earthquake force that shook the ground. Yukimura then knocked her down and aimed his spear at her throat.

"Grab her and we will use her as bait to lure out Ieyasu!" commanded Yukimura "Lord Hideyori has fallen, Nene and Kai have surrendered. But I will not lose and forget my duty to Mitsunari and you…"

Kunoichi then summoned normal ropes to tie up Ina's body and her hands behind her back with ninjutsu while Kanetesgu Naoe stood in Yukimura's path.

"My friend…Surrender, for sake of future and ours!" cried Kanetesgu.

"No..my friend. I will answer my own actions." Said Yukimura firmly.

They struck at each other with their weapons. Kanetesgu summoned his charms to attack and lock on Yukimura who then blocked and parried all of them with ease. He then lashed out his sword at his spear and they got into a weapon lock.

Kunoichi watched their fight with sadness as Ieyasu Tokugawa aimed and fired a cannon at her with his cannon spear. She leapt in the air to find the Tokugawa Lord rescuing Ina and freeing her.

Hanzo reappeared to fight Kunoichi.

"Hi there Hanzo, look like you are still the same." Said Kunoichi as she referred to their past history of conflicts.

"Kunoichi, you have not changed since we last met. Not at all. Tsk…" said Hanzo as he attacked her.

They attacked with ninja stars thrown at each other until they ran out before striking at each other with their weapons.

Yukimura suffered fatigue and injuries as he fought on. Kanetsugu noticed that and quickly allowed Yukimura to take him down, knocking him down on the ground. He pointed his spear toward his throat.

"Why my friend? Why let me?" asked Yukimura. "You should have finished me off…"

"I cannot do that…" smiled the man of Uesugi. "For I am your friend…as your friend, you must live on…for Mitsunari…For Sakon!"

"I can't…" replied Yukimura as he stood by his values of duty and loyalty.

"Sure you can, pal." Boomed out a voice which belonged to Keiji Maeda who deflected his cross spear with his Ni Oh Pike and did a feint blow and took Kanetesgu to his horse.

"Keiji…" said Yukimura.

"I'll be waiting to fight you again. See ya!" said Keiji as he rode to safety.

"Will we see him again?" asked Kanetesgu referring to Yukimura.

"Sure!" said Keiji as they rode on.

Yukimura looked to himself and to Kunoichi who is attacking Hanzo.

"Ceasefire." Said the crimson Samurai.

"What? No..way…why?" asked Kunoichi.

"Heh…" said Hanzo as he pointed his blade to Kunoichi's throat. The soldiers took her away and bind her body and arms behind her back.

"No…let me go! YUKI…!!!" cried Kunoichi as she shouted out part of his name "Snow". Yukimura looked at the sky as snow began to rain.

"Thank you…everyone." Said Yukimura as he charged toward the final lines of soldiers. Ieyasu and Ina were behind them.

"NO!!! My brother! Don't!!!" cried Ina as she don't want her only brother in law to die…

Snow began to rain heavily as Yukimura's body lay motionless on the ground. Ina was by her side along with Kunoichi who was freed later.

"…Wa…ah…ha…" cried both of them. Kunoichi then reached out for her dagger and was about to strike her throat when Kai blocked her weapon with sword whip reaching out, while Nene grabbed her weapon and tossed it away.

"He is not dead yet…He said before to me. He will live." Said Nene as she referred to Yukimura words before the final battle.

"He said he will live..for everyone sake but if he can, he would choose to die honorably as Japan's number one soldier." Said Kai sadly.

"See…you are already that title. What…use…if you are dead. Ah…wah…" cried Kunoichi as tears steamed down her cheek. She grabbed Yukimura's body and disappeared, leaving Japan in Tokugawa's capable hands

Masamune Date walked over to Ina and patted her on her shoulder. He actually smiled and placed Yukimura's spear and katana onto the ground, make a sign that this was his some sort of tombstone or grave or perhaps a landmark belonged to the Sanada.

"Yukimura…I have to admit, he is tougher than I thought. A number one Samurai in the land indeed! Heh…" smiled Masamune as Ina turned to agree with him. Masamune turned to the sky as cloud began to clear, show signs of spring life. Ina noticed a pink flower Yukimura had fought around it during the battle to protect it like how her decreased father Tadatkasu Honda had in his battles. She picked it up and left it beside the spear, offering her regard to Yukimura's spirit in the heavens.

"I hope he didn't treat me like a dog to the Tokugawa in the end…" said Masamune as he placed his sword into the ground next to Yukimura's spear. "Now the chaos is over. Time for me to reveal my plan…"

Ina quickly grabbed Masamune's sword and held it against his throat.

"If you plan to revolt…then…" said Ina firmly but in her heart, she don't want Masamune to end up like Yukimura's fate.

Masamune showed no sign of fear as he laughed and raised his pistols in the air.

"I am gonna open up new trade routes across the lands from Japan! I am gonna see the world myself!" shouted Masamune as he quickly twirled one of his pistols and shot his own sword out of her hand. He grabbed the sword and placed it back in his sheath.

Magoichi Saika, son of the late Magoichi, who died at Yamasaki for his dear friend Hideyoshi Toyotomi against Mitsuhide Akechi, strolled along the way, waving hands at Masamune as goodbye. He then approached Ina.

"Hello, princess. Now that the chaos is over, how about giving me a chance?" asked Magoichi sheepishly.

"No way! You playboy vagrant. Go find somebody else" said the angry Ina who fired some arrows from her bow at Magoichi. Magoichi yawned and turned his rifle and shot all the arrows down quickly.

"See you later…" Magoichi said as he walked to a woman he had met at the clothing shop…waving her hands at him happily.

Ina turned to get one last look at Yukimura's spear before heading off to meet her husband Nobuyuki Sanada.

Ieyasu smiled as he could see the two unifiers before him, smiling at him from the heavens. Mitusnari Ishida for once actually just grumbled and offered a him a toast while looking the other way. He smiled as he looked at the sky from his Edo castle.

"The chaos is over. Rest in peace, Yukimura." Said Ieyasu calmly.

-----------

Somewhere in a house…Yukimura lay on the bed, with Kunoichi watching over him side by side, feeding him water everyday. One day, when Kunoichi left to look for water and food for herself…Yukimura's finger moved slightly…

"Kunoichi…Every…one…"

The end.


End file.
